callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sliquifier
The Sliquifier is a buildable Wonder Weapon that makes an appearance in the zombie map Die Rise. This buildable weapon is made of four parts and fires an unknown purple liquid substance which creates a bubbly puddle on the floor that both players and zombies can slip on. Zombies can explode if they come in direct contact with the liquid when the weapon is fired. One shot can kill every Zombie in a group, as the blast chains. With good luck and coordination, it is potentially possible to kill a huge number of zombies with one shot as the chain reaction can continuously reach more and more newly spawned zombies before the effect ends. It can kill with one shot until round 100, after which point it will start making crawlers. Unlike the Jet Gun, it is not used in the equipment slot, but rather as a weapon. If a player holding the Sliquifier goes down and dies, or trades it in for something else, it will become obtainable from the Mystery Box. Like regular weapons, if it runs out of ammo, it will still stay in the player's inventory and can be replenished via a Max Ammo drop. The Sliquifier's shots cause splash damage, which can cause damage to the player and will stun them. However, the actual damage is very low, and will rarely be fatal except to the most heavily damaged of players. Part Locations Note: All parts are located in the same building. Including the power, the player must buy one door. Clearing the debris blocking the staircase is optional, as the area above it is accessible by elevator. *'Mannequin Foot': Near the top of the staircase, next to the television. This part never moves. Used as a stock. *'Gas Canister': It is either next to where the Sliquifier is built in a green cage, or somewhere next to the power switch on a table. Used as a propellant. *'Handbrake': It is either in the power room on the tables by the elevators, or by the fridge near where you build the Sliquifier. Used as the trigger and grip. *'Wires and discs': It is either on the barrel next to where the debris was bought, or it is in the room upstairs with the showers and washing machines on a wooden stand. Used as the main body of the gun. *'Crafting Table:' It is located in the room below the power room. Achievement/Trophy *'Slippery When Undead' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, kill 5 zombies with a single shot from the Sliquifier. Gallery Sliquifier side view BOII.png|The Sliquifier in third-person. Sliquifier BOII.png|The Sliquifier Sliquifier reloading BOII.png|Reloading Trivia *Oddly, the player holds the stock (mannequin foot) with the right hand and the trigger/grip (handbrake) with the left hand in third-person. *If a player moves across the slick while downed, the movement is much slower, as opposed to when walking over it normally where the player quickly slides across. *The Sliquifier appears with a large unknown scope along with the Ray Gun, Vector K10, and Ray Gun Mark II in an image on the multiplayer map Studio. *There exists a upgraded Sliquifier ingame with goo that lasts around 2 times longer and has the same ammo capacity, other stats about it are unknown. The console name is "slipgun_upgraded_zm". The upgrade name is called "Sl1qu1f13r". fr:Sliquificateur Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Buildables Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Wonder Weapons